The Madman
by pennyintheair1234
Summary: in the year 9924 on a small planet known as the School of English, the Teachers read a book every year. the name of the book is called "The Madman" its a story of a Madman, the Doctor. Who lives in a blue box, and it tells the tale of Jessica a girl with type four brain cancer, Jessica has three months left, but she cant admit it, even to herself, what happens when time runs out?


**Welcome to my First Fanfiction! I love reading Doctor who FanFic (you guys are so creative!) But I was always too afraid to write any, so I am giving it a go! Now I love talking whovian so I got a question for you…**

**If you had your favorite companion meet another version of the doctor who would it be (ex: Amy/Ten) be creative and tell me why**

***** I do not own Doctor Who if I did the Ponds wouldn't be stuck in a different time period (No hate on the Impossible Girl) *****

Mrs. Tobias sat on the corner of her desk, she twiddled her thumbs for a bit trying to relax her calmed nerves she gave up checking her watch for the fifth time, it was 7:55… her class was five minutes late. _Where are they? _She pondered the concept. It was the first day of school for the planet of English learning, and her new pupils where late. Maybe they just got caught in the asteroid belt, traffic was horrible around there, or they could have gotten pulled into a black hole… oh the possibilities where just endless! To her relief the travel pod holding up to thirty kids materialized into her classroom and new children piled out.

"Welcome to Language Arts! Go ahead and pick up a copy of the _madman_ and take a seat!" the children grumbled about missing summer vacation then sat at their desks.

Mrs. Tobias picked up her own copy of the classic and sat on her desk crossing her ankles.

"Alright I expect you all got my email last week and brought me your chips!" the kids started to fish in their backpacks pulling out a square microchip about the size of her pinky finger. It contained all the information about her new students, contact information, food allergies Etc...

"Now that that's out of the way…" she scanned the room of kids, her eyes landing on a shy small girl about the age of twelve, her white blond hair pulled neatly in to two French braids. The Teacher read her name tag sitting on the edge of her desk; her name was Jessica…Funny that's the name of the author of madman.

"Jessica read me the first page of The Madman." She fumbled with the book flipping the royal blue cover over then clearing her throat Jessica started to read the first page.

"The book that you are holding is very rare, for it is not fiction or an autobiography, it's simply a story... and yes I am in it, but I am hardly important, the man in this story, the infamous mad man with his blue box…that soon you will soon know and love. He is the story, he is this book you are holding in your hands, and like any good story starts, it all started to unfold on a seemingly ordinary day for me, in the town I grew up in called Cleveland Ohio, and it all began with a simple check up at the doctor's office." Jessica looked up seeking approval, and I give her a nod, the introduction is always my favorite part.

"Perfect thank you Jessica, this book took place in 2013. So can anyone tell me how the medical style was different back then?" Frank, a boy covered in freckles raised his hand

"Frank?" I ask

"When people got really sick they went to a place called a hospital, and then these guys… they were called…umm doctors! They tried to make them better." I smile at the kid it's impressive that he knows so much about the life before the planets, before the pods, and before the earth was dust.

"Perfect Frank, the man in this story, the 'mad man' " I hold out the book ," he calls himself The Doctor, but you will soon read that he isn't a medical man, so why would he call himself that?" the class went silent unsure of how to answer the question _why would someone call himself the Doctor anyways_? Jessica raised her hand again.

"Is that his real name?" she asks, I shake my head.

"Why would he call himself that?" I shrug not wanting to spoil anything.

"Let's find out!" and the class continued to read…

"Three life changing things happened to me on July, 12th, 2013, the first it was my birthday! I was now nineteen the last and finial year of my teens and I couldn't be more excited I had a party planed and a cake was in the oven. the second was a bit upsetting I discovered I had a brain tumor, I know kind of a bummer way to kill off the birthday buzz, now as bad as it sounds, it wasn't even the real highlight to my day, what I do remember that one day in July, was meeting a mad man who lived in a little blue box, and he went by the name The Doctor."

"Okay tommy I am going to stop you right now, so out of the three events that happened why is meeting the Doctor is the most exciting to our author?" A girl named Amelia raised her hand.

"Go ahead Amelia" she cleared her throat

"Because you don't meet a madman who lives in a box everyday" I shrug

"That's true, but the homeless lived in boxes back on earth, why would he be any different to the eyes of our author?" Amelia shrugged back.

"Must have been a strange box." She said. I push my wire rimmed glasses up my nose looking at the red head square in the eyes.

"Must have been an interesting man, go ahead and finish the rest of the chapter Tommy."

I still remember the shock of leaving the Hospital it's not every day when you are told you have three months to live, so I sprinted out of the Cleveland clinic, the glass doors still swishing behind me no matter how far I ran it was not putting nearly enough space between me and that sterile building, but I was sick, and defiantly not a runner, so I couldn't run far, Tumor or no tumor. I only ended up running half a mile before I screamed in pain, agony, and in frustration, _it just wasn't fair_! I thought _it was so bloody unfair! _In the nineteen years of my life I had gotten out of high school and got a respectable job as temp for the Cleveland Clinic, my boss Doctor Hathaway insisted I got my brain scanned. He thought something was up, turns out he was right. It all made sense now I get tons of headaches, and my dad got cancer when I was two…._ How did I not see this coming_? But now I wish I never did get that scan now everyone in the office knows _Jessica has cancer_ I don't want them to know I don't want to know…mom was right sometimes the truth really dose hurts.

I was now at a small Duck Pond; I never noticed it before, maybe I was too caught up in my own bubble to notice it, but it was pretty. I bend on my knees staring at my reflection, my shiny Red hair and my violet eyes and my shell pink lips. Most people called me beautiful, and on a good day I would consider myself pretty. But will I be pretty after chemotherapy? I had seen cancer patients to the clinic, the glassy look in their eyes, and their bald heads oh and how thin they are! It just so sad; I always looked at them in pity, but it just hit me _I am going to become one of them_. This isn't me! I mentally scream _this isn't me, I am not sick!_

_Oh God_ I thought_ I am going to have to tell my mother. _I stare at my reflection tears now streaming out of my eyes. I look up not able to take the sight anymore but curiosity gets the better of me and I just notice the strange green hue of the water. _How deep dose this pond go?_ I thought. I still remember sticking my hand in green water up to my shoulder as I searched for the bottom of the pond then the water started to vibrate, then stir, and finally churn. Like a mini ocean it moved creating a whirlpool, the current was just too strong! I can't get out! I am going to fall in! I am going to drown, but maybe this is for the better…I only got three months anyways, giving up I look up one last time at the Ohio blue sky, then I dive into the water.

Tommy looked up finished with reading the lengthy chapter and the whole class groaned.

"What, what's the matter?" I smile the novel was full of cliff hangers, and this was only the first chapter. Jessica pipes up twirling one of her braids

"You can't leave us on a cliff hanger Mrs. Tobias!" she whined I give a chuckle

"We may be able to start the next chapter, but first the author of this book Jessica Day, she claims this is real. Some historians think its fiction with the whole whirlpool scene, so my question to you is, do you think it's real?" the class seemed to ponder this not even considering that the story might not be true Jessica rose her hand shyly.

"Go ahead Jessica"

"I think it's real in 2013 everyone lived on earth, its now 9924 and we can go to different planets for school." I beam at the clever young pupil I could tell I was going to like her.

"That's a good point dose anyone not agree with Jessica?" Mickey raised his hand

"Go ahead Mickey"

"I think she is just crazy she had cancer in her head! "I frown at his tone…bit harsh I am predicting a class clown of the class.

"That could be true to, there are lots of conspiracy theories about _the_ _madman_, and your homework tonight will be to write down three." the class groans at the word homework and I laugh.

"This will be interesting I promise" I pick up the novel "I think we can fit half of chapter two with the rest of our time today."

I don't remeber my time in the whirlpool, but I can tell you one thing…it was dark, as the darkness was churning around me a heard a voice it was British and male as he spoke the water was turning grey.

"How did you get in hear?"_ I fell in a pond/ a mini ocean not quite sure… oh and I have a tumor and it's my birthday so it's just a normal day at the office! _ The grey was getting lighter almost a white Then I think heard the sound of… well it at least to me it sounded like an electric toothbrush. "Hmm must have been Huon energy pesky load." There goes the voice again _is he god? Am I dead?_ _Auton what?_ I let out a moan my head really hurts._ Your head always hurts you idoit there is a lump in it eating your brain cells!_ Oh yea almost forgot…. Cancer sucks. Just then my vision chooses to kick in and I discover I am laying face first on a metal grated floor. Under the metal, I can see a complex engine underneath me _I must be on a ship…_ I flip over on my back so I can look around, what I see, I can hardly describe , (I have been fretting this the whole book, words can really not describe it, just picture the most amazing thing in the world.) the celling is high and shaped like a dome with coral pillars in a yellow hue. As I turn my head to the side I jump a bit at the man inches away from my face, he has spiky brown hair, a blue pinstripe suit, and black rectangle glasses. They suit him.

"Oh Hello, I am the Doctor! And who are you?" my head is spinning I (and not from the cancer) my brain can't process this how_ is this possible?_ I was going to die I was drowning in a pond in Ohio. The man waited for my response.

"Doctor" my voice is raspy "Doctor who?"

"THUNK!" I look over at the landing station, it's time for the kids to head on over to biology.

"Okay see you tomorrow I want my theories typed!" the kids run over to the pod strapping the buckles in the right places before it disappeared into the void once more.

**Okay! That's the end of chapter one for Madman! Pretty pretty please review! I need to know if I am wasting my time writing this I promise I don't bite and I will answer if you have any questions, comments, or favors I am just a whovian waiting for November 23. See ya next week!**

**I think it would be hilarious to see Donna and Eleven together we would never see the end of "Bow-Ties are cool" and "Oi watch it spaceman!"**


End file.
